toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Bell Pepper
"No one will know it's me!" —'Bell Pepper', "The Veggie League" Bell Pepper is the youngest member of the Veggie League. He joined it when it was officially established. He is known for his ability to shapeshift. History ''Adventures On Toy Island'' Bell Pepper stars in the Adventures On Toy Island segment The Veggie League alongside the other members. Together they constantly thwart the evil plans of the various villains they must fight against. They also work together with the other Adventures On Toy Island protagonists Punk, Rudolph, and Bunny Bond in the crossover episodes. Some notable incidents from their segment include a bank robbery, a team of surfing evildoers, an attempt at freezing the city, fungi taking over the city, the museum exhibits coming to life, and the economy collapsing. Of course, they defeat the enemy every time. Bell Pepper has fought a number of villains, including Cha-Ching Chaser, Kahunia, Mr. Winter Squash, Fungite, Mister History, Fruit Bombay, Vege Trap, Mob Bob, and Adrian Durian. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Bell Pepper and the other members of the Veggie League make a cameo appearance in ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo. Under the guidance of Charlie, they are told to help the Toy Island Crew reach Madame Tigre's Sky Castle, unfortunately sacrificing themselves in the process. ''Toy Island Party! Bell Pepper is referenced by the ''Toy Island Party! minigame Crop Collectors where one of the players must collect as many bell peppers as possible. ''Curtis Ball'' series Following the first update of Curtis Ball Tournament, Bell Pepper became an unlockable player character and a default member of Team Hippo. He is a Tricky type character, giving him an arsenal of trick moves to fake out his opponents. He excels in Power, Attack, and Defense, and is said to have good special abilities. However, he is lacking in Land Speed, Skill, Dodge, and Reach. His special ability is Shapeshift Copy, where he transforms into an opponent and uses their special ability. His friend ability is Goalie Copy, where he transforms into the opponent's goalie and tells them to take a break. As a friend shoots at the goal, Bell Pepper pretends to save it, obviously letting the ball in for a point. Bell Pepper returns as an unlockable character in Curtis Ball Showdown, being unlocked once the player performs 100 suplexes. He is a Balanced type player, with well-rounded stats aside from his exceptional Trick and low Air Time. For his campaign condition, he decides to play Curtis Ball to have fun, playing up to the regional tournament level. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Bell Pepper is an unlockable character in Friends' Kombat II. He is unlocked by playing 875 matches or by clearing Event #44: 4 Veggies 4 the Win! using himself. He is somewhat slow but also lightweight. Bell Pepper fights with techniques taken from other characters. When he uses their moves, part of his body transforms into theirs for the same effect. Thus, his moves do not combo well. His regular special is Shapeshift where he transforms into another opponent for twenty seconds or until he uses the move again and returns to normal. His side special is Super Speed, where he dashes quickly, like Carrot. His up special is Super Bounce, where he jumps very high, like Mushroom. His down special is Super Plant, where he takes out a potted plant that latches onto an opponent, like Eggplant. His Final Smash is Rapid Shapeshift, where he rapidly transforms into different characters and uses their moves at random. Bell Pepper reappears in Friends' Kombat: United ''as an unlockable player character. He is unlocked by winning 75 online matches or by playing 235 VS matches. Various attacks have increased power. ''Friends' Racing Bell Pepper is referenced in Friends' Racing by the kart body Veggie Mobile, which is made from vegetables, as the exhausts are bell peppers. It has better drift in exchange for worse off-road. ''Friends' Baseball'' Bell Pepper appears in Friends' Baseball as a member of the unlockable Big Tigger Newscasters. Character Bell Pepper, being the youngest member of the Veggie League, acts like a child. He often times plays games with Carrot, and he sometimes uses his shapeshifting ability to play tricks on the other characters. He also sleeps with a stuffed tomato. Appearance Bell Pepper is a dark green bell pepper. His arms and feet are orange and he has a yellow nose. He also has thin eyebrows. Powers and abilities Bell Pepper's signature ability is his ability to shapeshift. He can use this power to transform into anyone he can remember, which works to his advantage when fighting minions, as he can pretend to be a fellow minion, or as their boss he can command them to stop fighting. He can also shapeshift only parts of his body at a time, as well as mix and match body parts from different characters. Trivia *Bell Pepper's appearance in Oshawott: The Force of Hippo is non-canonical, so he is not dead. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adventures On Toy Island Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Veggie League Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters